1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, it relates to a camera which is arranged to effect loading of a film into the camera in an easy manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional camera, loading of a film into the camera requires a relatively complicated operation. In order to improve such inconvenience of the camera, various constructions have been proposed in which the film loading operation is simplified as compared with that required in the conventional camera.
As an example of the heretofore proposed constructions, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 55-143550 discloses a camera having a film loading system of the type in which a film cartridge is loaded into the camera and a rear cover is closed. While holding a leader portion cf a film remaining outside the camera, said leader portion exposed outside the camera is cut by operation cf locking said rear cover onto the camera. According to such a film loading system, the troublesome operation of drawing the leader portion cf the film out of the film cartridge and then connecting the leader portion to a winding spool is not required, so that the film loading operation is simplified. A film loading system of this type, however, has an important disadvantage in that it requires the provision of a cutter or the like which is arranged on the rear cover of the camera to cut the leader portion of the film. A problem caused by the film loading system of this type could be, for example, a cutter may injure a finger of the user. Moreover, the cut film leader portion may cause a problem of environmental pollution.